No Instructions for This
by runyoubadwolf
Summary: Marichat May Day 6 - Game Night: When Chat Noir gets a little too excited for a new game for his and Marinette's game night he forgets to knock before entering Marinette's room. Of course the day he forgets is the day Alya is there.


After their game night last week, Marinette had told Chat about a new board game that she was trying to get her hands on for this week. He knew there was no way she would be able to get it by tonight since it had been sold out for weeks. Luckily, he typically gets what he wants when he throws the Agreste name around. He tried not to do it too often because it made him feel kind of slimy but if it was for his princess he would gladly do it. That was how he ended up with said game tucked under his arm while bounding to Marinette's house.

He jumped down into her room and immediately began his announcement of the game. "Hey Princess, I'm guessing you weren't able to get that game this week. Well, lucky for you I happen to have gotten my hands on it for you. I'm the best, you don't have to tell me, you could always show me though." He lifted his gaze to wiggle his eyebrows at Marinette but once his eyebrows raised they stayed there instead of falling back down in a successful wiggle. Marinette wasn't along in her room. Alya was now staring at him with wide eyes from her seat on Marinette's lounge.

Alya recovered from her shock quickly. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. My best friend is dating Chat Noir and didn't tell me!" The blogger threw a pillow at Marinette who was sitting at her desk glaring at him. "Oh my god. How did this happen? What about Adrien? Wait, is your crush just a front to keep me from getting suspicious? What about being in love with Ladybug? You made me redact that from that interview but that doesn't mean I don't remember!"

Marinette and Chat looked at each other, both as red as Ladybug's suit. Alya was still spouting out questions for the both of them. However, the brunette was quickly tuned out as they looked into each other's eyes. "P-Princess, you have a crush on Adrien Agreste?"

"Y-Yeah. You're in love with Ladybug?"

"Y-Yeah." As they gazed at each other, feelings long held down began to bubble to the surface. Suddenly, fingers were snapping in front of his face trying to get his attention. Alya was successful in causing Chat to break his eye contact with Marinette. Both teens felt the loss of the other's eyes instantly.

"Um, hello, still here you know. I'm expecting answers from both of you."

"Alya, we aren't dating?" Marinette's words came out as a question which is something neither Alya or Chat missed. "We just hang out a few times a week. Tonight, is game night and there was no way for me to contact Chat when you showed up. He normally knocks first." There was the glare again but he was glad they had gotten caught. Now he knew Marinette liked him, he had to tell her he was Adrien.

Though he did feel bad that Marinette was going to have to be the one to answer all of Alya's question. "I'm sorry for not knocking Princess." He sheepishly looked at her. "I was just really excited to show you that I was able to get that board game for you." He reached up to rub the back of his neck.

Her expression softened. "It's okay kitty. You weren't expecting anyone else to be here." They were smiling softly at each other when they were again interrupted by Alya.

"Well damn, if you two aren't dating you should be. I mean those nicknames! Princess? Kitty? Those are such cheesy relationship names! Plus, I've only ever seen the look you two had on your faces as you literally gazed into each other's eyes in the cheesiest of romance movies. Neither of you even look at Ladybug or Adrien like that. I feel like I'm watching a live action rom com which makes me the sassy best friend and I'm completely okay with that. You know what, I'm going to go so you guys can talk but I expect full details tomorrow girl."

Marinette was looking at him again. "Deal, bye Alya." Alya shut the door behind her and they waited until they hear her steps fade away. Both teen's words overlapped as they spilled from their mouths.

"I need to tell you something!" They nearly shouted the words at the other. "You first." Again, their words overlapped. "You can't freak out," they said in unison once more. Marinette suggested saying what they needed to say at the same time since they were already pretty good at it. On the count of three that's what they did.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"I'm Ladybug."

"I'm Adrien Agreste."

"What!" They were already putting a new spin on finishing each other's sentences with how much they were speaking in unison and they weren't even a couple, yet. Hopefully.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Chat was the first one to speak. "So, you have a crush on me huh? This is kind of perfect. I mean, I've been suppressing my feelings for you as Marinette because I liked you as Ladybug. This is pretty ironic if you think about it."

Marinette was blushing again but didn't break eye contact. "Yeah, I do have a crush on you. I've actually been suppressing my feelings for Chat because I liked Adrien." Then she began to laugh, but it wasn't just any laugh. No, this was a boarder line hysterical laugh from finding out that her crush was her superhero partner who she also had feelings for. For months, she had been pushing away her feelings for Chat because she liked Adrien but they were the same person this entire time. She had a crush on him twice! Better yet, he had a crush on her twice too! She couldn't stop, she just laughed and laughed until she could barely breath. It was likely that she would just keep laughing forever. She probably would have too if Chat hadn't stopped her with a kiss. No, not Chat, Adrien who had detransformed during her laughter.

"Hey Marinette, will you go out with me?"

All Marinette could do was shake her head yes before he kissed her again.

(::) /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::) /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::) /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::) /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::) /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::) /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::) /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::)

The next day was a surprise for everyone. There were hushed whispers in courtyard as Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste walked hand in hand into the school. Those hushed whispers became an exorbitant amount of cheering when Marinette tripped and Adrien caught her in a dip then kissed her. However, Alya was not cheering. Not only was she confused but she was also slightly angry.

She marched up to the new couple, grabbing them by their joined hands. Alya silently dragged them into an empty classroom within the school building. The blogger made sure the door was fully shut before she rounded on her two friends, specifically Marinette. "What the hell? I would have been absolutely ecstatic about this before last night but I saw the way you looked at Chat and it was not one of friendship! That was a true love look. If you were under a sleeping curse Chat wouldn't even have to kiss you, he'd just have to look at you. When did you even have time to talk to Adrien for you guys to end up going out? I saw you not even twelve hours ago. The last person you probably saw was Chat! Oh. OH!"

It was in that moment Marinette and Adrien knew they'd fucked up. Maybe they should have thought about keeping their relationship a secret for a while.

"I knew it! Wait, this leads me back to my question last night about Ladybug. You've been in love with her since you met her. As happy as I am about you two being together, I don't find it realistic that you would just drop those feelings because Marinette had a crush on you, Adrien. You're the kind of person to hold out until those feelings were returned. Oh. OH! HOLY SHIT, MARINETTE, YOU'RE LADYmhfd." Marinette's hand covered her friend's mouth before that entire sentence could be uttered.

"Shhh, yes Alya, I'm Ladybug and Adrien's Chat but you know you can't yell it out to the entire school, right?" The redhead nodded her head yes and Marinette removed her hand from her mouth.

"Sorry, you can understand the freak out though right? Wait, this means that you both had crushes on each other this whole time? That's absolutely hilarious!" Then she was laughing, it wasn't hysterical laughter as Marinette's had been last night. Instead, Alya's laughter was full bodied and guttural as she thought about her friends' stupidity. "This is just too good." Alya wiped at her eyes. "Shoot, I need to go fix my mascara before class. I'll just leave you two lovebirds here for now, in this empty classroom, all alone. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked and her laughter began anew as she walked away from her red-faced friends who were secretly Paris's favorite crime fighting duo.


End file.
